overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:New World/@comment-1846146-20160607220058/@comment-27168967-20160609122608
@Rimus This prooves that Ainz do possess world-class item. And that's an implication everyone knows and the World Item in question partially confirmed in the BD Special. This proves that there was 2 WCI in the throne room - 'Ginnungagap' and 'Throne of Kings'. There are two of them as stated in volume one. So? So, all that implies that those 2 - Ainz's WCI and Throne of Kings are 2 different things. At least until author states otherwise. Anything else is just a fan theory. "Momonga was allowed to possess one of these ultimate items". Now, can you even tell me the implication of Ainz relinquishing his ownership of the throne, the one supposedly to be the symbol of the guild as he is supposed to be the guildmaster, to take up another World Item? Not a single word of any actvation key or red orb in complect. This may be myself speaking out of terms, that much I do apologize for. A bit hard to stay freshly awake near the middle of the night. Of cource, this my fan theory of transfer condition could be wrong, but it's still plausible. And it's unwise to prove wrong a fan theory with any other fan theory without any actual basis. ... I'm going to read up on the whole of Book 10 later. This is giving me a headache. *** @ anon 2up 1) ToK is supposed, by fans, to be powerful detection/ anti-detection item, but Ainz said in vol. 1, that he has the way to protect the guild from any kind of harm for certain amount of time (which indicated it's limited by charges, or consumes exp). So it's another ability of ToK? ''' It's the one near the end of part one of chapter 4, right? It's Experience. It's mentioned that his levels will get lowered once the World Item is used "at its full power". This implies the power of the World Item in question may have powers of different manners. This is mentioned to be Ainz's ace up his sleeves but I don't think it's mentioned it's any sort of protection power, just that it's going to be bad if faced with waves of enemies. '''3) One of the main rule in guild was, that majority voice decides (it was even introduced by Ainz in old nazarick special), that means Tabula didn't get permission from anyone to use world item (in opposite to Ainz). I thought the insult was that the World Item was passed on to an NPC without the knowledge of the guildmaster, himself? "another sneaked up and touched the World Item to claim possession." They didn't know who'd stoled it, by they knew, it was Atlas. How? The phrase was a situation I think up because of how Momonga actually claimed posssession of the Throne. If the BD Special is any indication, you do get a notification when you receive something. Possibly the same for vice versa, when you lost something. *** @ anon 1up wasn't it said in novel that touch me had a world item when they were still a clan but touch me showed off or something so they lost it to others? which resulted in one original member leaving the clan nines own goal. I only remember the part where it's mentioned that Touch Me was responsible for the World Item to be snatched away. Which part told of him showing off?